tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Фитц Крейнер
Фицджеральд Майкл «Фитц» Крейнер был лондонцем середины 20 века, ставшим хорошим другом Восьмого Доктора. Некоторое время он путешествовал с Доктором и Сэм Джонс, затем был разлучен с ними и присоединился к Фракции Парадокс под именем Отец Крейнер. Копия Фитца по имени Коуд, "запомненный" поколениями Дистанционников, и воссозданный благодаря воспоминаниям сохранившимся о нем у ТАРДИС (ПРОЗА: Вмешательство - Книга вторая), снова присоединился к Восьмому Доктору. Этот Фитц оставался с Доктором во время путешествий с Состраданием, Анджи Капур и Трикс МакМиллан. Иногда Фитц представлялся сценическим псевдонимом «'Фитц Фортуна'» (ПРОЗА: Порок, EarthWorld, Кривой мир) Биография оригинального Фитца Детство Фитц Крейнер родился в семье Отто и Мюриэль Крейнер в 1936 году (ПРОЗА: Порок). Самым ранним его воспоминанием был поход в зоопарк вместе с отцом, где он кормил арахисом обезьян (ПРОЗА: EarthWorld). Его отец умер, когда Фитц был ребенком. Фитц был прекрасным гитаристом. Он выступал под псевдонимом Фитц Фортуна, чтобы избежать внимания к своей родословной (ПРОЗА: Порок). Будучи ребенком он несколько раз посещал Брайтон и Уэймут (ПРОЗА: Падение Икватина). В школе другие дети часто задирали его из-за германского происхождения его отца (ПРОЗА: Порок). Когда был маленьким, Фитц притворялся, будто он - Дик Бартон, Специальный Агент (ПРОЗА: EarthWorld). В возрасте восьми лет он вместе с матерью посетили побережье, где он упал и вывихнул лодыжку (ПРОЗА: Точка схода). В четырнадцать лет Фитц запнул футбольный мяч в теплицу отца Джорджа Кунелла (ПРОЗА: Пограничные миры). До встречи с Доктором и Сэм Джонс он работал в цветочном магазине и жил в маленькой квартирке на четвертом этаже в Лондоне (ПРОЗА: Порок). Путешествия с Доктором Становясь Отцом Крейнером Когда Доктор, Сэм и Фитц приземлились на Земле 1996 года, на свет появились три или четыре различные итерации Фитца Крейнера. Фитц был помещен в Холод силами ООН в 1996 в Женеве и извлечен оттуда в 2593 на Ордифике. Будучи слишком далеко от Доктора и своего времени, Фитц решил присоединиться к Фракции Парадокс. После этого, он и другие выжившие с Ордифики были отправлены назад во времени и оставлены в Анафеме, чтобы стать войском Фракции Парадокс, Дистанционниками. Фитц присоединился к этому обществу, однако не смог в полной мере стать его членом. Во время жизни на Анафеме он собирался покончить жизнь самоубийством, но не смог этого сделать. Вместо этого он вступил в ряды Фракции Парадокс и позже принял имя Отец Крейнер. За это время Фитц выследил и убил множество ренегатов-Повелителей Времени, включая Рани и Мастера (однако, один из них был лишь искусно выполненной копией). В этом статусе он и его войска оказались на планете Пыль, где он попытался убить Третьего Доктора за то, что восьмая инкарнация сделала с ним. Не смотря на то, что одна его рука была уничтожена в битве, он попытался последовать за Передвижным шоу И.М. Формана, спутав его с ТАРДИС Доктора; в результате он оказался во временном вихре. Позже И.М. Форман извлекла его оттуда и поместила во вихрь собственной Бутылочной вселенной (ПРОЗА: Вмешательство), где Крейнер стал членом гештальт-разведки под названием Хоррор (ПРОЗА: Мёртвый романс). Father Kreiner was later retrieved from the bottle universe, now at least a thousand years old. He re-encountered the Eighth Doctor and the "new" Fitz when he was summoned back into the real universe on Gallifrey. After the Doctor convinced Father Keiner that he had only abandoned him because he was convinced he was dead, Kreiner tried to help him during the final stand-off in the Edifice, but Grandfather Paradox shot and killed him for his betrayal. (PROSE: The Ancestor Cell) Биография "вспомненного" Фитца Коуд Перед тем, как покинуть Анафему, оригинальный Фитц поместил свои воспоминания в Бак памяти. Этот бак сформировал копию Фитца из биомассы, так что его воспоминания и личность продолжили бы жить на Анафеме после отбытия оригинала. Поколения Фитцев жили на Анафеме более пяти сотен лет на их пути к Земле. К 1996 году воспоминания о Фитце превратились в "Коуда", названного так в честь своего прозвища "Код-Бой", которое Фитц получил за его способности к программированию, необходимые для поддержания функционирования Анафемы. После того, как Коуд прибыл на Землю вместе с Гостем и Состраданием для продажи Холода, Доктор узнал элементы личности Фитца в Коуде и предложил использовать телепатические схемы ТАРДИС, чтобы "расвспомнить" Коуда как Фитца, каким он присоединился к Доктору в 1963 и как человека, которым он был, когда ТАРДИС утратила с ним контакт. Фитц был воссоздан основываясь на совместных воспоминаниях о нем Доктора и ТАРДИС. У этого нового Фитца остались только крайне смутные представления о времени, когда он был Коудом (ПРОЗА: Вмешательство - Книга вторая) Путешествия с Доктором и Состраданием Путешествия с Доктором и Анджи Капур Расставание с Доктором Наследие Личность До "вспоминания" После "вспоминания" Внешность и привычки У Фитца было худое лицо, огромные серые глаза и длинные волосы (ПРОЗА: Падение Икватина). Хилари Пинк описала его как человека с бегающими глазками, смотрящего так, будто он прожил несколько жизней (ПРОЗА: Пожиратель ос). Будучи в Лас-Вегасе Фитц носил костюм из леопардовой кожи и туфли из кожи змеи (ПРОЗА: Бешеные псы и англичанин). Однажды он носил широкополую шляпу как у Доктора (ПРОЗА: Камера-обскура). Фитц много курил и так же много пил (ПРОЗА: Хроники Галлифрея). За кулисами Категория:Спутники Восьмого Доктора Категория:Люди-спутники Категория:Личности Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи 20-го века Категория:Спутники Доктора Категория:Клоны Категория:Незавершённые статьи Категория:Музыканты Категория:Убийцы Категория:Жители временной воронки Категория:Члены Фракции Парадокс Категория:Члены культов